Of Amnesiac angels and Superheroes
by PuppiesPeeOnFlowers
Summary: Castiel is an angel. The only problem is he can't remember anything leading up to his waking on Earth.  Full description inside. Rated M for violence, molesting, clueless Castiel and eventual Dean on Cas action.


Sooo, I started this awhile ago, and never got around to actually uploading it anywhere but my Tumblr. I decided I wanted to go ahead and get this up, so that way I'd be more motivated to work on it because it really is such a nice little concept. Or maybe I'm just being narcissistic? I know I sure as heck like to draw art for this fic. Oh, yeah, uhm, on to the important stuff, anyway ...

First off, disclaimer! I don't own either of these characters. Both Dean and Castiel(as well as all the other characters who make an appearance in this fic) belong to Eric Kripke.

Description: Castiel is an angel. The only problem is that he can't remember what happened leading up to his waking up on Earth. He finds his purpose in fighting crime in the middle of the night wearing a sailor scout uniform and during the day serving pie to a man named Dean who he's come to find he has quite the crush on. When another Superhero that looks just like Dean enters the scene, drama and perversion ensues as Castiel struggles to both reclaim his memories and keep his virginity from this masked man.

Rated M, and even though this chapter isn't too bad, I have a good feeling I will be writing some sex scene(s) in chapters to come.

* * *

><p>"I hear that every great story is supposed to have an end and a beginning. Do you think that's true?" Slowly he turned his head to face the man sitting beside him, scrunching his nose in curiosity as he laced his gloved fingers together and let the cool night air rush through his dark brunette locks. He continued to stare, something that wasn't uncommon for him to do(apparently he had very little sense of personal space), until the masked man beside him chuckled and flicked the pebble next to him off the roof they were sitting on. "I don't read, man. Unless Batman comics count." The man looked almost hopeful as green orbs turned to meet those of his companion, a quirky smile gracing his freckled face.<p>

The shorter of the two slumped and pulled at his skirt, turning back to stare at the moon as he frowned and ignored the way he felt his companions gaze follow his fingers down his thighs and to his boots, where he proceeded to tug at the laces before grumbling softly, "Comics don't count." A hearty laugh sounded beside him, and then the man was standing, cape flowing in the wind and smile unwavering. "Yeah, I suppose not." After that was said, he was gone, and the brunette was left alone to rub at his aching back.

* * *

><p>The thing about Castiel was that he wasn't exactly normal. As a matter of fact, he was the furthest thing from normal that anyone could imagine, probably. Because, you see, he was an angel. And not only was he an angel, but to put it simply, he was an angel that had no memory of his past. All he could remember was that, a year ago, he woke up on top of a large building with magnificent silver wings protruding from his back and a very girly looking wand in his right hand.<p>

So, being an angel and having absolutely no knowledge of what the hell was going on or what he should be doing or wearing or eating, naturally he did the most human thing he could think of to find the reason that he'd come to earth; he watched television. So maybe wandering into a store that sold supplies mainly from Japan wasn't the wisest idea, but it did give him a sense of purpose. And it explained a lot. After all, why else would he have a wand that seemed to have some sort of mystical powers and wings as well as be sent to earth if it wasn't to save the people that inhabited it? Though he felt somewhat weird about the whole sailor scout uniform thing, it wasn't as though he could argue with the television. Whenever he asked the characters a question, they never seemed to reply, and the people in the store gave him the oddest of stares, like they'd never done it before. It was even more awkward actually buying the clothes, though to be honest, he barely even noticed, and was instead too busy trying to figure just how this supposed 'credit card' worked. It took some time, and with various impatient customers behind him, but he did manage to figure it out with the help of the cashier, and he was on his way out with a black uniform(skirt and ribbon and all), striped stockings, and boots that went almost up to his ankles.

It all took some time getting used to, and to be honest, he didn't even have a place to stay or a proper job for the first few weeks he was on earth. Mostly he asked around about current events and if anybody had seen any angels around. A lot of people seemed to think he was crazy, and he decided that it was a wise idea to fit in, if he wanted to find out what had happened to him and what he was doing here rather than up there. He needed to look human, at least during the day. In the shield of the night, of course, he took his time getting used to his new outfit and started small, trying to figure out the mechanics of being a 'sailor scout', as the television had called it. Getting rid of a few robbers, some rapists, and if he was to be honest with himself, it felt pretty good. He actually didn't feel as lost as he did during the day, when all he was doing was wandering around, watching people and trying to decide what he should do next to make himself fit in. First off, he decided not to wear a skirt in a public. Apparently that wasn't something that was socially acceptable, and even though his business suit and trenchcoat were getting ridiculously dirty, he had no place to store any new clothes and no place to shower.

It was when he found an abandoned cat in an alleyway he'd been so aimlessly strolling down that he decided to get an apartment. He was rather socially inept, as it turned out, and didn't understand how to converse with people, but with animals he was amazing. He handled them with such grace and love, it was a wonder he couldn't understand exactly what they wished from him. So, anyway, seeing that pair of brown eyes mingled in with brown fur staring at him in such a pleading manner, it was hard to refuse. Castiel picked up the small creature and cradled it in his arms before heading off to find an apartment.

Thankfully it turned out that one didn't have to have much skill in speaking when it came to renting a place to stay. He made decent time in finding a place and tidied himself up quickly. His credit(Or was it debit?) card seemed to be running out of money quickly, which meant that if he was to continue on as he was, he was going to need a job.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly finding a job didn't take long, either. He was thankful for that, and the day he found out he'd been hired he trotted home in his new t-shirt and jeans to find Gabriel, his mischievous little cat, pawing at the sheets of his bed. Castiel felt his lips quirk upward as he whispered, "I hope you like pie" before sitting down to turn on the television and read his newly acquired books, Gabriel meowing softly and nuzzling at his arms as he did.<p>

He noticed on the very first day of his job a customer who seemed to have a major passion when it came to pie. Said customer didn't even look up as he walked in, thumbing through his wallet and muttering what he wanted, how he wanted it, and when he wanted it. Castiel, taken aback momentarily, stood there in a sort of stunned silence, not willing to ask the man before him to repeat what he wanted for fear he'd say it just as quickly as he had before, and he still wouldn't catch it.

"Hey, Jo, what's a matter with you today? Gotta tell Ellen to-" Castiel listened as he was confused for his coworker, the owners daughter, and continued to stare as the man before him looked up, voluptuous lips still parted as verdant eyes met his own cerulean. The last part of that sentence was whispered, and Castiel hadn't been paying it even the slightest bit of attention, because he was much too busy focusing on how absolutely gorgeous the man before him was. AC/DC shirt, ripped jeans, sandy brown hair and freckles adorning his perfectly molded face. Not to mention those eyes, which he had the hardest time pulling his own away from.

Thankfully the stranger spoke, interrupting his trance and reminding him he still had a job to do. "Uh, hey. Haven't seen you here before. You new?" he asked, smiling kindly and making Castiel feel welcome and nervous, for some reason. Of course he was only nervous because he'd never had to properly introduce himself to anybody. Jo, and Ellen, perhaps, but that was different. Nobody else had ever cared enough to know.

"Yes. I'm Castiel." the angel replied simply, no emotion evident on his face as the man before him chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that on your nametag." Castiel felt his fingers twitch nervously against the counter as he mumbled a simple, 'Oh'. "Castiel? Weird name. I'm Dean, by the way." The stranger said, extending his hand for Castiel to take. Instead, the brunette stared at it, not exactly sure if touching was a good idea. When he didn't reciprocate the action, he could've sworn he sensed some sort of disappointment coming from Dean before he cleared his throat and wiped the palm of his hands on his jeans.

"Anyway, I gotta get back to work, so …" he started, and Castiel immediately hushed him by moving and doing exactly as had been asked of him earlier, without even realizing it. "Here." He said simply, handing over the bag and staring as Dean gave a nod of thanks after checking the contents. "Cool. Seeya, Cas." Dean waved, and Castiel pretended that his heart didn't speed up just a little at hearing himself being given a nickname.

* * *

><p>Events went as usual for Castiel. For a long while, actually. A month, Mondays through Fridays, he worked at that pie shop during the day, and everyday Dean would come in. Sometimes he would sit in the corner and read comics as he ate, and Castiel would pretend not to notice the curious glances that were always sent in his direction as he worked. He also pretended that he didn't stare when he thought Dean wasn't looking, because he was utterly infatuated with the man. Sad, considering all he knew was his name, and he had an odd affinity for pie. Not to mention the whole angel-with-amnesia thing as well.<p>

Castiel still continued his crime fighting at night, too. And on nights when there was nothing going on, and nobody to save, he would sit on top of the roof of his apartment, staring out at the moon and contemplating various things. He heard that that's what superheroes and heroines tended to do on their free time, so he decided to give it a shot as well. Actually, it was rather nice, and considering that he didn't have anybody in particular to spend his nights with, other than Gabriel, it worked for him.

Soon enough, that changed to.

It was a Thursday morning, two or so months after he'd first come to Earth, and he'd settled into his routine pretty nicely. He knew what time it was that Dean came in to get his pie, what he liked, and where he sat when he stayed. Not to mention he'd learned how to smile at him, and even asked him daily how he was doing. He never expected to get anywhere, especially not with how horrible he was in social situations, and so he was just fine with this. With the overwhelming fascination he had and getting to see him every day that he worked. Hearing him talk, even if it was only to say 'Good' and 'Seeya tomorrow, Cas'. So, it was something of a shock to him when Dean came in to get his pie, as usual, and asked him a particularly odd question.

"Hey Cas, you ever wear a skirt?" Castiel stuttered, almost dropping the bag he was holding before turning back to Dean, furrowing his brows and noting that the other looked just as shocked by his asking that question as Castiel had been to hear it. "Uhm, no. I do not believe it is socially acceptable for men to wear skirts in todays society." The angel replied coolly, handing over the pie and watching as Dean nodded just slightly, 'hmphing' as though it was what he'd expected to hear. He almost didn't catch the slight smirk as Dean tapped his money on the counter. "Too bad, huh?" Was the last thing he heard before Dean waved and left, not even giving Castiel time to ask him how he was doing. Were he more well versed in the ways of the world, he might've thought Dean had been hitting on him.

It was that night, while he was saving a woman from a group of men that had snuck up and surprised her, that the two of them first met. After Castiel had finished beating up the four men he could see, there was a sound behind him, like footsteps rushing towards him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to turn around in time. Bracing himself for impact, he stiffened, hands curling tightly around the wand in his hand as he waited … and waited …. And waited, until he could hear nothing but groaning on the floor. At that, he turned, staring with a curious expression at the masked form smirking at him, as though he'd been waiting for his accomplishment to be realized.

"You should really watch that pretty little ass of yours." The man said, lifting a hand and pointing to said area, making Castiels brows knit together as he readied himself to attack. "Who are you?" he questioned, and the guy before him(whose costume looked very much like a mixture of superman and the Green Lantern, if he was correct), laughed. "Whoah, take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt you or anything! I'm … uh …" he fumbled, and Castiel lowered his guard, watching as the man touched himself, as though he was looking for something. It was amusing and endearing in a way, and somehow reminded him of Dean, fishing for his phone in the various pockets of his clothes. Actually, this guy had amazing green eyes and lovely freckles, too. Castiel swallowed deeply, not wanting to jump to conclusions, and instead letting the masked man step closer and closer until their chests were almost touching, and he could get a better look. So, so similar to Dean.

"D-man. That's it." Castiel deflated the moment he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him close. No way could this be Dean. "That's lame." He informed, moving a hand to push at the arm that was holding him tightly while willing himself to calm down, because this most certainly wasn't the man that he had taken such a liking to. He might look like him, and smell like him, but it wasn't him. This man was a delusional pervert, so it seemed.

"Fine, so it's lame. You got a better name?" he asked, moving his fingers up Castiels side and just barely brushing the skin beneath his shirt, making the angel shudder before he wriggled enough to get that hand to drop. To his ass. "Stop that." Castiel said, lifting his wand and whacking the superhero before him in the side with it, though lightly. That earned him a playful squeeze, which in turn earned the Dean lookalike a yelp. He could almost feel the smugness emanating from the figure before him as he growled and stepped out of that grasp, rubbing at his backside and reminding himself over and over again that this man wasn't who he appeared to be.

"What are you even doing here?" Castiel then asked, straightening himself in an attempt to look menacing once more, though he was sure after the noise he'd made not seconds ago, nothing he did would put much fear into this mans eyes. Not unless he took drastic measures, which he was trying not to do. With every answer that this 'D-man' gave, though, he felt more and more inclined to smite him where he stood.

"Saving the heroine, obviously! What else would I be doing?" D-man asked, stepping closer and closer until Castiel was backed up against the wall. He hadn't even realized it was there, and now he was pressed against it, palms flat and wand dropped to the ground while Dean lookalike examined him closely, gripping his jaw and pulling at his skirt, making him uncomfortable in the fact that he sort of wanted these things. Not with this guy, per se, but with a guy who looked very much like this guy. And that was probably why it was so arousing.

"Get off me." Castiel hissed, voice deep and thick as the man playing superhero pressed a knee between his legs, moving it up and up until it was lifting his skirt and just barely touching at his crotch. It was incredibly hard to continue glaring, especially with that going on, as well as his lips being only a mere few centimeters apart from the mans own.

Immediately he was 'TskTsk'ed, Dean lookalikes free hand trailing down to grip at his thigh as he leaned in close and pressed his knee harder. At that, Castiel scrunched his face momentarily, causing him to be distracted as the other leaned in and whispered against his lips, "You don't really want that", before capturing them, leaving him to clench his eyes shut and just feel. The sad part of it all was that he honestly didn't.

That didn't stop him from hurriedly turning his face away once he realized he had actually been submitting to the man before him. "I don't know what you believe you're accomplishing here, but I assure you I'm much more powerful than I appear to be." He spoke as those lips moved along his jaw, nipping and sucking while said mans knee continued to rub at his groin. Already it was hardening, and he thought if he was going to find the willpower in him to push this guy away and beat the liing daylights out of him, now would be the time.

And he had been completely prepared to do it as well. His hands had curled into fists at his side, and he was readying himself to kick off the wall and push this guy to the ground, but the instant Dean lookalike made it to the crook of his neck and spoke against it, he knew that it would be impossible. "Are you saying you don't like me?" the man asked, like he was a puppy that had just been kicked for doing something bad. He didn't stop moving his knee, or even kissing at the angels neck after he was through speaking, and curse Castiel for thinking he sounded too much like Dean. So much like Dean that he felt if he rejected him, he would be rejecting Dean, too.

"I would like you more if you weren't currently molesting me, yes." He finally got out, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as the knee between his legs dropped, and Dean lookalike stood straight up. Castiel thought for a brief few seconds that he was done and finished, and he almost slumped over to relax before the man smirked at him. That smirk looked just like the one Dean had given him earlier that same day in the pie shop. And if that hadn't been enough to send him over the edge, the next thing that happened was this 'D-man' stuffed a hand down his skirt pressed it right against the hardness of his length. "Like I said before, you don't really want me to stop."

Castiel could only scrunch his face and breath shakily as the man went to work jacking him off. His entire body tensed, then relaxed, then tensed again as that warm hand curled around his erection and pumped slowly, almost carefully. "You like this." Castiel didn't deny it, because he couldn't very well when he was leaning forward and moaning softly, his body urging the Dean lookalike to continue on even while his mind and his heart were screaming at him to tell the man to stop. This wasn't Dean, no matter how much it looked or sounded like him, because Dean would never do these things to him. Would never want to, and Castiel was okay with that, he really was, but with this man touching and fondling him in ways he'd never been touched before, he couldn't help but imagine. If he already felt so good with some stranger, what would it feel like with Dean?

"C'mon, baby, let it go." D-man coaxed, and Castiel could only throw his head back into the wall as he felt that thumb rub over the head of his member and wipe away the gathering precum before continued to move, coating his erection with his own fluids and making him gasp and stutter. He didn't even realize the heat was pooling in his stomach until he'd cum, soiling his undergarments and his skirt, as well as the hand that had been pumping him.

He was going to yell or punch D-man when he caught his breath and opened his eyes, but how could he when the first thing he saw was said man licking semen off of his fingers, almost like he was inspecting the taste. Apparently he approved, because he continued on until his hand was clean, then leaned over the angel once more with that same goofy smile Dean always had on. Castiel shivered, thinking he shouldn't get so caught up in some strangers eyes.

"Just like I thought you'd taste." The man purred, and before Castiel even had time to process what exactly had just happened to him, the stranger was gone, and he was left standing there staring at the wall in front of him and thinking, 'What have I done'.

* * *

><p>Comments and feedback would be very much appreciated, because they help me fix things and remind me somebody out there is reading. Cx<p> 


End file.
